Chilled Magic
by Eggwonna
Summary: Merlin and Arthur weren't able to escape Morgana's men in 5x02. What will they do now that they've been captured and are being held in Morgana's snowy fortress? How long can Merlin keep his magic a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A new Fanfic! Hehehehe... This first chapter was really fun to write, which sounds so bad considering what's in it...But anyways, I watched the episodes 5x01 and 5x02, also known as Arthur's Bane parts 1 and 2 today, and this inspiration came very quickly! **

**Let us take a moment to fangirl (or if you're a boy, just stand and watch, I suppose) over how adorable Colin Morgan is...Ok... *SQUEAL!* Ok, I'm a weirdo. Moving on.**

**There will not be any inappropriate things or swearing in this story. Also _no_ SLASH.**

**I don't own the show Merlin, or the characters, btw. Thanks for asking! ;D**

* * *

_**Merlin**_

The cold winds smacks against my frostbitten face, making me wince as a violent shiver runs through my body. I turn my head to inspect my weary friend, who seems to be boding even worse than me. No doubt he is still recovering slightly from where he was struck between his shoulder blades. The King's eyes are dry from lack of water, and a pang of worry courses through me that he may not make it to Ismere. But Arthur is a strong warrior, as has been proven countless times already. And if worse comes to worst...I can always use my magic to get him to safety, even if it means revealing my secret. There are more important things in life than my own self-preservation; like Arthur and Camelot.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice says in a tired, whispered voice. I look at him, to find his eyes looking intently at me.

"Yeah," I whisper back, equally as exhausted.

"I can see Morgana's fortress in the distance. If we're going to escape we need to do it _now_." I look up in the direction he indicated, and see to my horror that Arthur's right. A huge, black castle rises from behind the snowy hills as we trudge along behind the slave cart, dark and foreboding.

"What are we going to do?" I breath, voice shaky because of the ever-present cold.

"Do I have to think of everything?" Arthur snaps, irritated.

"Improvising…Alright." I huff, glancing around to make sure none of our captors are watching. My eyes lock onto Mordred's unblinking ones, staring right at me. I drag my gaze from his, painfully aware of the fact that he is still watching my every move intently.

"Merlin," Arthur asks warily. "What have you got planned?"

"Just trust me." To my relief Arthur stays quiet, and I look to the cart full of supplies directly in front of us. My desperate assessing eyes find what I'm looking for: the metal bar the keeps the cart's back locked into place. I again make sure no one is watching; doing my best to ignore Mordred's penetrating stare. I doubt he will look away, and we don't have time to wait for him to be distracted. I can only hope that he won't lose the kindness he's been showing us. I brace myself, lifting my right leg and balancing on my left for a moment before kicking the metal bar with as much strength as I can muster. To my nervous satisfaction the cart lurches violently as the wooden back falls down, releasing the contents onto the snow covered ground.

The reaction is immediate. The whole party comes to a halt, and the man in charge comes thundering towards us from his spot in the front of the line. "Who did that?" He demands loudly, voice echoing through the empty, white, hilly field. The other prisoners glance at me quickly and then to their shoes, afraid to speak a word. The looks are not lost on our captor, who stalks toward me and grabs me by the neckerchief. His angry eyes bore into mine and my heart races as I try to figure out what to do now. "Was it you?" He sneers in my face.

"We need to rest." I say shakily, trying to sound confident despite my fear. The man growls angrily as he shakes me violently by the piece of fabric around my neck.

"You tired?" He seethes, twisting the neckerchief around his fingers, tightening the pressure and causing me to gasp as it pushes against my esophagus.

"We all are!" I choke out desperately. "We'll be able to go faster if we stop for a mo-" The man cuts me off with a swift fist to the stomach, sending all the air out of my lungs and sending me a step back as my body doubles over in reaction.

"Everybody else's pace is just fine, boy." He barks, forcing me forward again by the neck. "It's you that's the problem!"

"Please, he's just an idiot! Let him go. I'll keep him under control." Arthur says hurriedly.

"As if I'd take _your _word for anything!" My attacker spits at Arthur. "I've had just about enough of you two and your problems!" I've finally caught my breath, but decide to stay quiet for the moment and hope Arthur can get things back under control. "You'll make the other prisoners think they can get away with causing trouble as well. Unless of course, I make an example of you."

I'm shoved roughly to the cold ground, heart pounding in fear of what's about the happen and throat stinging from the abuse my neck just took. Arthur lurches towards the man towering above me, hooking his bound hands in front of his throat and pulling back. I scramble to my feet and grab the dagger hanging on the belt of the now spluttering man. I quickly cut my bonds and make to give Arthur the knife for his, when I'm abruptly and forcefully grabbed from behind. The weapon falls out of my grasp as I struggle against the new threat. The new man holding me is even bigger and stronger than the leader of the slave party, and he easily grabs my left arm and twists it forcibly behind my back. I can't hold back my cry of pain as he pushes it up my back, towards my head, arm at a painfully unnatural angle. With the strain he's putting on it I'm suddenly worried he'll break my arm, and tears spring into my eyes as he pushes on it harder. My knees give out under me and I fall painfully on the ground.

I look up blearily to see Arthur get over-powered as another man joins our main captor, punching and pulling Arthur off of the man and throwing him to the ground. Our captor regains his senses at last and kicks the young king in the ribs, causing him to cry out in pain. Arthur's new attacker points his sword at him to keep him down. The very angry slaver stalks over to me now, causing my heart to beat even faster.

"As for _you_," He growls angrily. "I hope you've learned your lesson, because I'm not going to let you create more trouble on this trip!"

"You don't have to kill him!" Arthur shouts, fear plain in his voice. "He won't be a bother anymore, will you, Merlin?" The last part is very pointed and clear. We both know that if I'm not killed now, I will be next time I try to fight back.

"I'm not going to kill the weakling," The man sneers. "The Lady Morgana wants as many men as possible, even if they are made out of twigs. I get my money's worth either way. No, boy, you'll just be asleep for a while, is all."

A powerful kick to the head, sending my senses reeling, and then darkness.

* * *

**I'd love for you guys to leave guesses and suggestions for this story! It will be fun for me to see where you think this might be going, and also give me some inspiration! But just make sure that if you do NOT want me to use an idea you have that you say so in the review! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arthur**_

I walk behind the cart; ribs throbbing from the kicks I was given after our captors knocked Merlin unconscious. I look at the idiot, lying in an undignified heap in the back of the slaver's cart, unmoving except for the tiny rising and falling of his breathing. I should have stopped him before he made his move. I should have forced him to form out a complete escape plan. I know he wasn't thinking clearly through the fear that we are both experiencing as we draw closer to Morgana. I almost envy him right now, because his mind is far away from here as he rests. But I'm also glad to be awake, because it means I can keep an eye on my friend.

"Whoa!" The leader at the front of the group shouts. "Halt!"

My heart quickens and I look up nervously. What I see makes my stomach churn uncomfortably.

A large black gate is right in front of us, dark and foreboding. I knew we were close, but what with trying to not fall over in exhaustion and the blinding, harsh breeze I hadn't realized just how close.

I look to Merlin again. He's as still as ever, wrists still tied to the rope at the end of the wagon. I'm worried what will happen to him, but even more concerned that we will be separated before he wakes up. He won't know what to do with himself. I have this nagging feeling that he has some connection to Morgana that I don't even understand. This is odd, considering how much I know about my bumbling manservant.

"State your name." A guard at the gate demands. Our captor dismounts his horse and strides over to the man with confidence.

"I'm Ragnor the slave trader and I am here to deliver these men to the Lady Morgana." Ragnor announces loudly, causing some of the smaller men behind me to quake in fear as well as cold. I'm not so much better myself. The usual confidence I have as King of Camelot has been replaced by violent shivers and pounding fear. The unease inside of me is so strong that it almost heats my frigid body. Almost. Instead it leaves an unpleasant ache as the frosty and fiery meet in my chest.

I'm jolted out of my reverie as the large gate creaks open and the slave cart jerks back into motion.

_**Morgana**_

I pet Aithusa's small, pale head absentmindedly; the memories of my imprisonment with the dragon in that accursed pit still swirling through my head. I tried getting aid from many magicians and potion makers to drive the dark nightmares away, but they were all unable. I still remember their pitiful begging as they were swiftly executed. Once I informed them about my weakness I knew they could not be allowed to live.

My head snaps up at the sound of a whining horse outside of my high window. I rise to my feet and peer out of my room and look down. My slave traders have brought in more men to work in the mines. I frown at the group; most of them look too weak to be of much help. Still, if I'm going to find Arthur's bane I will need all the manpower I can get. One of the men is peering anxiously into the cart, and for the first time I notice a body lying in the back, seemingly unconscious. I squint in order to distinguish the figure further. My heart flutters excitedly as I recognize the sleeping man, and upon more investigation I realize who the person worrying is. I hold back a triumphant shout as I race out of my chambers and down the stairs to the snowy courtyard. I've forgotten my coat but I hardly care. The excitement inside my chest is enough to heat my cold body as I stop right inside the doorway to compose myself.

I step out into the courtyard calmly and go to the slave cart. Arthur glances up and sees me. A laugh escapes my lips as his face pales, though he tries to conceal any weakness by standing straighter. What a man.

"Lady Morgana!" An excited man's call sounds behind me. I peel my victorious eyes from my half-brother's scared ones as I turn to face Ragnor. "I trust you are happy with my pickings!"

"You have done well, Ragnor." I say coolly, letting a smirk cross my face. "But tell me," I say, giving a sly glance to the King behind me. "Do you know who that is?"

"Indeed, my lady!" The filthy man says proudly. "We caught him and his servant in one of our net traps. We were going to kill 'em straight off if a man we met on the road hadn't suggested we bring 'em to you to decide their fate."

My eyes narrow in confusion. "Who is this man?" If I have a friend out there I want to know who they are. They could be of use.

"Can't remember his name…Something starting with an M."

"Mordred?" The name is off my tongue before I even fully process it.

"That's it!" Ragnor says in surprise. "Do you know him-?"

"Where is he?" I ask, taking the man by surprise with my intensity. "Where did he go?" But then I see him. Mordred is hovering nearby, watching me curiously. He's grown so much since last I saw him. If he wasn't far too young for any romantic interest I may have I would say he is even handsome. I stride over to him quickly and for a moment we just look at each other.

"Morgana." He says politely. His voice is far too deep for the young face that I associate with his name. Standing next to him he seems so big, and for a moment tears threaten my eyes for the first time in months.

"Mordred." I breathe. And then I cannot wait any longer. I pull him into a tender embrace, and after a moment he returns it. "So I've heard you're the reason my dear brother has been brought to me."

"That is so."

"Come. Let's go speak to the _King_."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! :) I would really love some reviews to let me know how you guys are liking it! I've gotten some follows and favorites (THANK YOU!), but it's hard for me to know how much people like it without written support. Plus it's the classic "The more reviews I get the more motivated to write I am"!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The other day I was talking to one of my best friends, who is a Merliner (Or whatever we're called) and she said the Merlin Fandom is kind of dead...**

**WHAT? I was totally shocked! There is tons of evidence that we are VERY much alive! MWAHAHA!**

**Just waiting for favorite heroes to return... *Sob* Ok, I'm going to stop now.**

* * *

_**Merlin**_

I'm floating in some weird, hazy darkness. I push that thought away absentmindedly. I've gotten my magic in too much control to be letting me drift about like this. But then I can vaguely feel my body falling and then hitting the hard ground. A dull throbbing ricard-shades through me and then white light is seeping through the blackness.

Suddenly I'm bombarded by a blinding pounding in my head, causing me to groan loudly. And then I'm blinking away the oblivion, and the aching cold is seeping back into my body as the memories hit me.

My eyes snap open. I instinctively flinch back from the face right in front of me. Morgana laughs at me as she stands back to full height. I regain my composure and glare at her, but then a more important thought comes to me, and I look around frantically. My eyes fall gratefully onto a very angry Arthur, being held by two of Morgana's men. Heart rate mostly back to normal, I take in my surroundings quickly. If there is to any chance to escape I will need to know where the exits are.

I'm lying on the ice cold, stone floor of a large outdoor throne room. There's a guard standing above me, ready to stop any sudden movements. The walls on each side are tall and foreboding with many cracks and holes created from age. In front of me are two large candelabras, and ahead of them is a small, ancient stone stage with an uncomfortable looking throne. Dusty stone statues stand throughout the room against the walls, many in the ominous shadows. I look back to Morgana, who is grinning at Mordred. She turns back to me and our eyes lock steadily. Hers are full of hate and excitement. Dark and dangerous.

"How do you like my castle?" Morgana breaks the heavy silence. I'm not sure if she's talking to me or Arthur, but decidedly stay silent, never breaking my glare. She sighs dramatically at the lack of response. "I've never known either of you to be out of things to say. Especially the little swine here." The last insult was directed towards me, but I hardly care. I've been called much worse and refuse to let Morgana get to me.

"Let Merlin go, Morgana." Arthur demands in a steady voice.

Morgana smirks at Mordred. "I told you he would say that." She turns her cold gaze back to Arthur. "I think you can already guess my answer to that, dear brother." She pauses, as if waiting for Arthur to guess, which he doesn't. "No."

"What could you possibly need him for?" Arthur presses, fidgeting uncomfortably in the arms of his holders. "He's not strong enough to do any useful labor. He's an awful servant. He won't shut up when you tell him to."

"I think she gets it!" I say, slightly exasperated.

"I could ask you the same question, Arthur." Morgana says smoothly, sauntering over to Arthur. "What could _you _possibly need Merlin for? If all those things you say are true...Why do _you _keep him around?"

Arthur straightens his shoulders and looks directly into Morgana's eyes. "Because he's my friend. A concept that is apparently unfamiliar to you."

Morgana's eyes flash gold and Arthur bends over with a loud gasp of pain. "Don't press my nerves, brother. Bad things happen to the people who do."

I look to Mordred, who hasn't said a word since I woke up and is standing stoically to the side. He notices my penetrating stare and looks at me. His expression is unreadable, making me uneasy. Mordred's blank face worries me more than Morgana's crazed one.

"You haven't answered my question, Morgana." Arthur says, all signs of pain gone. "Merlin has done nothing to you! You have no reason to hurt him. Let him go!"

"Do you hear that, Merlin?" Morgana sneers, striding back to me. With a quick glance to the guard beside me I get into a more comfortable position, sitting with my legs under me. Morgana kneels down in front of me. "Arthur seems to think you're as innocent as can be. Wouldn't he be shocked to find out what you did to me?"

"I have said before that I feel guilty for hurting you, Morgana." I say in a low voice. "But I did it for Camelot. I don't regret it."

Morgana slaps me in the face with such force that I'm knocked to the side, barely putting out my hand in time to keep me upright. My cheek burns.

"You poisoned me!" Morgana shouts, so loudly it makes my ears ache. She stands, seemingly regaining her composure. With a flick of her wrist in my direction my guard grabs the back of my neck and hauls me to my feet. "Put them each in cells!" Morgana orders. "Keep them far apart. I don't want to take any chances before my brother's execution in the morning!"

My blood runs cold, a dramatic thing in this weather. I look to Arthur nervously. He seems calm and collected, but I don't miss the small glint of worry in his eyes. Our guards begin to drag us away from Morgana and towards a dark archway.

"Wait!" Arthur shouts suddenly. The guards look to Morgana for instruction, and hold us still at her small nod.

"What is it, Arthur? Suddenly not feeling so brave?" She asks in a sickly sweet tone.

"My men." Arthur answers levelly. "Gwaine and Percival disappeared on their journeys here. That's why I came in the first place."

"And?" Morgana sighs with mock boredom.

"_Where are they?_" Arthur grinds out, all patience gone.

"Oh!" Morgana laughs as if the question wasn't already obvious. "They're fine, Arthur. Just helping me with some...Important work. The two were just made for slave work, don't you think?" With a smirk she ushers us away. Arthur is pulled through the dark doorway first and then I'm forced after him, mind buzzing with escape ideas.

* * *

**Thank you SO much to my awesome first reviewer:** **natcel! You're awesome! As I already said.**

**Thank you also for all the follows and favorites! I hope people are enjoying the story! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I have to clarify this: (well I don't HAVE to, but I will) my friend that said 'the Merlin fandom is dead' really just meant that it isn't as big as like, the Sherlock and Doctor Who fandoms. Clarification finished. **

**I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! It really wasn't supposed to be so long, but I got some major writer's block, on top of being super busy.**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You are AWESOME!**

* * *

_**Arthur**_

I'm pulled against my will through a dank hallway. Most of the cells appear to be empty, although some have occupants that have been long dead. I suppose Morgana didn't bother to have them cleaned out when she took over the castle.

"I'll put him in here." I look behind me at the gruff voice of the man holding Merlin, and see him pull out a ring of keys. "You can put the _king _in a cell in the next row."

Merlin's eyes widen in obvious panic, making my heart pang in sympathy. Morgana ordered that we be kept away from each other, but I suppose Merlin didn't think that through fully.

"What could we possibly do to escape, even if we were together?" Merlin asks incredulously.

"Shut up!" The man on my left growls at him. "We ain't stupid. The Lady Morgana ordered that you be kept separate, so that 'ow it's gonna be."

Merlin's cell door is open, and his holder shoves him inside. He falls through the doorway and out of my sight behind the stone wall. The guard slams the door shut and locks it. Merlin's face comes back into view as it pops behind the small section of bars on the wooden door.

My guards pull me away, and in a sudden painful moment I realize this may be the last time I ever see my friend. I'm going to be executed tomorrow morning, after all. I pull back against my captors, trying to get back to Merlin's fearful face.

"Merlin!"

His eyes lock with mine at my shout. "Yes?"

"Oi! Settle down!" One of my guards bellows, tightening his grip on my arm as he jerks me further away from Merlin's cell.

"_Please_," I say urgently to the men trying to control me. "Please just let me say goodbye!"

"No, now come on!" The guard on my right barks angrily. He pulls me away and around the corner, officially blocking Merlin from my sight.

"You're going to make it out of here, Arthur!" My manservant's confident shout takes me by surprise. "I promise you."

My heart clenches in worry at the thought of what Merlin is saying. Has the idiot got another plan in his head? He's going to get himself killed! "Merlin, don't you dare try anything!"

But I don't hear his reply, for I've been ushered roughly out of earshot.

_**Merlin**_

I don't reply to Arthur's warning. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew I have magic. I'm not even sure he would want me to escape if he did...

I look out the tiny barred window in my cell door. The guard that took me down here is still standing outside my small prison, and it seems as if he will stay there all night. A spell comes to mind instantly to knock him out, but a cold female voice makes me jump.

"Is this where the servant is locked up?" Morgana asks the guard.

I try to peer through the bars more, and my eyes land on her. Fear begins to flutter in my chest, but I do my best to push it away as I stand straighter, taking a step away from the door. If she's here to see me then I want to look as calm as possible.

"Yes, Lady Morgana." The guard answers

Her face comes into view again behind the bars, this time looking straight at me. "Merlin." She drawls.

"Morgana."

The sound of keys jangling rings around the small cell, and she pushes the door open.

"Did you miss me, Morgana?" I sneer. "Couldn't wait to see me until morning?

"Very funny, Merlin," she says sarcastically. Her eyes glow gold, and a sharp pain stabs my liver, sending me stumbling back in surprise as a grunt of pain escapes me. I look up at her angrily, my eyes holding firm against her satisfied smirk. "No, I didn't miss you," she continues as if nothing happened. "I just remembered that I never fully punished you for all you've done to me. A shame to leave things unfinished, don't you think?"

"If I remember correctly, you've done just enough to me already. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass." I retort smoothly.

Her magic shines into her eyes once more, but this time the pain slams into my intestines, earning a groan as I double over, clutching at my stomach. Her icy laugh ricarchades around the tiny cell, full of pleasure.

"I spent weeks perfecting that spell. Do you like it?" I look up, only to jerk back as her face is right in front of mine. Again she laughs, pulling away.

"You're insane." I breathe, shaking my head. "It's amazing what the years can do to someone once they refuse help. People used to _care_ for you, Morgana. I can only wonder what you would be like if you had let them."

The spell is targeted at my heart muscles this time, and I can't help but cry out at the excruciating feeling inside of me as I fall to one knee.

"Don't speak,_ filth_!" She snaps at me. "All the people who loved me are now dead. They were cut down by Uther, Arthur, or you! How dare you say that I would not accept affection when you were responsible for taking it away from me?" Morgana is just about screaming now, a small amount of heat rising to her too-pale cheeks.

"You're father loved you." I say flatly.

"Uther was a tyrant!"

"Yes," I agree, rising back to my feet. "But he loved you. Arthur _still _loves you, if you would only let him!"

"And you?" Morgana's voice is dangerously low now, and I instinctively take a small step back as she draws closer to me. "Do you still care about me, Merlin?"

There is a long pause before I answer. "I care about the real Morgana."

"I'm right here, Merlin."

"You haven't been the real Morgana for a long time now."

I brace myself for the magically induced pain, but it doesn't come. Morgana lunges forward, snatching my right hand in hers. Mind not sure what she is doing, I don't pull it back right away. It's enough time for her to take my index and middle fingers and snap them back.

The sound of the bones breaking is even louder than my yell of pain.

* * *

**I am a very mean person. Sorry Merlin!**


End file.
